goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert
Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert '''(also known as ''Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert: World Tour'') is an American animated children's television series that originally aired on Vyond Network. from November 15, 2018, until December 29, 2019 and is produced by Kickstart Productions. The series was created by Bluz Robinson. The show is about a group or evils that performs songs about friendship, love, exercising, laundries, and other perschool related themes. Characters Main * Evil Blue Horse is the concert's vocal output who plays guitar and is blue, referring to his name. While Evil Boris may appear to be the leader, many fans often tend to view and consider that Evil Blue Horse himself is the actual leader. He is also voiced by Brian and later Joey. * Evil LynoxGamer voiced by Geriant and later Joey is the other lead singer and play bass guitar. He is green. Evil LynoxGamer is the only evil in the concert that goes against traditional thinking, preferring to paint and draw instead of scaring and happens to be viewed and considered a shy introvert, although he sometimes can be quite successful in that. He is the oldest in the concert. He is green. He's is 15-year-old. * Evil Yellow Horse is the concert's saxophonist. He often contradicts Evil LynoxGamer's opinions, stating the evils should scare and not care about art. He is yellow. During the World Tour, he doesn't know about foreign languages, making him almost ditzy, though he is not fully air-headed and also naturally hates seeing others frustrated, down or in a conflict, even if they are his friends in fact. He is also voiced by Geriant and later Joey. * Evil Boris is the concert's drummer. He is green. Unlike the other concert members, Evil Boris only sings in choruses. However he did get a solo verse in "Bluehenry". During the World Tour he carries a globe and is fluent in several languages. He is voiced by James. Supporting The first season introduced several characters. * Russell (voiced by Russell respectively) are a shows hosts, who speak in rhyme, except while backstage and are also in season 2 (World Tour). * 'Dave, Johanna, and Lee '''are the show's judges, who are only shown in the first season, They are based on Dave, Johanna, and Lee. World Tour * Angelo is the concert's pen pal in Tokyo, Japan. * Jacob is a people in Sydney, Australia. * James is a giant evil from Italy who is often hungry. * Brandon is a 46-year-old boy who is energetic. * Darren is an introducer. Episodes Season 1 – Direct from Evil Land (2018) # "'Mojo Rising"' '- Evil LynoxGamer makes friendship bracelets for the rest of the concert because he's angry to be their friend. (11-15-2018) # "Bluehenry" - The concert practices their dance moves until Evil Yellow Horse finds what missing-the stomp. (11-19-2018) # "Havana Moon" - The concert members dress up as cowboys are ready to hoe down. (11-23-2018) # "Isotope" - Evil LynoxGamer arrives late because he has many laundries to do. (11-27-2018) # "Hillbilly Bootstomp" - Russell see the room empty and no concert, But...BOO! They're just trying to scare them. (12-1-2018) # "Funky Mama" - Evil LynoxGamer doesn't want to be as scary as Evil Yellow Horse prefers. (12-5-2018) # "Picnic For Two" - Evil Boris tries to do the rhyming with little success and doesn't want any help. (12-9-2018) # "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" - Evil Blue Horse is sad because his Blue Horse has a flat tire and he might not make it to the concert. (12-13-2018) # "Morning Glory" - The concert has a conversation about getting ready for their day. (12-17-2018) #"Tailhonker" - Evil Boris practices jump rope for the jump rope contest. (12-21-2018) Season 2 – World Tour (2019) # "France" - The concert are in full pursuit of a evil wearing a beret in Paris, France. (12-21-2019) # "Argentina" - The concert visits Argentina and learn a new dance move; the evil tangle. (12-21-2019) # "Australia" - The concert visits Australia after receiving fan mail from Jacob. (12-21-2019) # "India" - The concert visits India. (12-21-2019) # "Spain" - The concert enters the soccer stadium in Spain to play soccer. (12-21-2019) # "Tokyo" - The concert travels to Tokyo, Japan to see their pen pal Angelo and learn how to say hello to Japanese. (12-21-2019) # "Hong Kong" - The concert shops Hong Kong and meets Yin and Yang. (12-21-2019) # "London" - Since their own bus has a flat tire, the concert had to take a double-decker bus to go to Buckingham Palace to perform for the Queen of the United Kingdom. (12-21-2019) # "Texas, Rodeo" - The concert visits a Texas rodeo after being invited by a ranch owner. (12-25-2019) # "Italy" - The concert visits Italy. (12-29-2019) Production The actual music and vocal were written and performed by Tally Hall, an American rock band. The characters and concept for the show were created children's book author/illustrator, Bluz Robinson. LynoxGamer wrote all the episodes in Season 1 and five of the episodes in Season 2, Broadcast in the United Kindgom, the show was shown on Vyond Network from December 1, 2018 to March 16, 2021 Gallery |-| In Concert= Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert Promo From 2018.PNG|Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert Onstage Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert 2018.PNG|Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert Promo |-| World Tour= Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert World Tour From 2019.png|World Tour From 2019 |-| Videos= File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 1 Episode 1 - Mojo Rising File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 1 Episode 2 - Bluehenry File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 1 Episode 3 - Havana Moon File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 1 Episode 4 - Isotope File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 1 Episode 5 - Hillbilly Bootstomp File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 1 Episode 6 - Funky Mama File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 1 Episode 7 - Picnic For Two File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 1 Episode 8 - Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 1 Episode 9 - Morning Glory File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 1 Episode 10 - Tailhonker File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 2 Episode 1 - France File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 2 Episode 2 - Argentina File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 2 Episode 3 - Australia File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 2 Episode 4 - India File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 2 Episode 5 - Spain File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 2 Episode 6 - Tokyo File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 2 Episode 7 - Hong Kong File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 2 Episode 8 - London File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 2 Episode 9 - Texas, Rodeo File:Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert - Season 2 Episode 10 - Italy Category:Television series Category:TV shows